turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Minor Fictional Characters in The Two Georges
This article lists the various minor fictional characters who appear in The Two Georges. These characters play at best a peripheral role in the novel. Most were simply mentioned or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that impacted the plot minimally, if at all, and never appeared again. Some were not even given a name. Benjamin Arthurs Benjamin Arthurs was a Brigadier in the Royal American Mounted Police. He was earnest, affable, and not very bright, and spent several years not noticing the Sons of Liberty infiltration of his department. Following the resolution of The Two Georges crisis, he was in charge of the purge of any Sons within the Victoria RAMP office, leaving a large part of the actual work to Thomas Bushell. Jonas Barber Jonas Barber was the town council president of New Liverpool. He was a plump little man with a shiny bald head. He was present in the governor's mansion when The Two Georges was stolen by the Sons of Liberty. Marcella Barber Marcella Barber was the wife of Jonas Barber, the town council president of New Liverpool. She was several inches taller than her husband and an elegant looking woman. She was present in the governor's mansion when The Two Georges was stolen by the Sons of Liberty. Malcolm Desmond Doctor Malcolm Desmond was a Thomas Gainsborough scholar. He accompanied The Two Georges on its North American Union tour when the Sons of Liberty stole it in New Liverpool. His security dossier indicated he had been expelled from a preparatory school for unnatural vice. While this might have been a factor in another case, the Sons of Liberty despised this sort of thing far more than the authorities and made it unlikely that Dr. Desmond was one of them. Geoff Geoff (d. 1995) was a member of the Sons of Liberty. He lived in Buckley Bay on the Queen Charlotte Islands for several years. He was a suspect in a gunrunning ring, smuggling Russian made rifles to the QCI and then mailing them throughout the North American Union from Skidegate. He was killed in a gun-battle with Colonel Thomas Bushell. Elgin Goldsmith Elgin Goldsmith was a member of the Sons of Liberty. He lived in Buckley Bay on the Queen Charlotte Islands for several years. He was a suspect in a gunrunning ring, smuggling Russian made rifles to the QCI and then mailing them throughout the North American Union from Skidegate. He was wounded in a gun-battle with Colonel Thomas Bushell and captured. Goldsmith's wounds were minor: a through-and-through bullet wound in the shoulder and a flesh wound in the leg. As such, Bushell was able to question him but he refused to answer, claiming probably correctly that he would hang regardless. Sgt. Fuller suggested Bushell take a stroll in the woods and that he would make Goldsmith sing but Bushell turned down the offer. Goldsmith's subsequent gloating nearly made him change his mind but in the end he chose to respect the law he was sworn to uphold. Hartnett Hartnett was a pharmacist’s mate on board the HMS Grampus. In 1995 he treated four wounded Royal Marines and a surviving Sons of Liberty who were injured in a gun battle as Colonel Thomas Bushell attempted to make a set of arrests. Hartnett was satisfied with most of the first aid that had been administered but changed the splint on Private Metcalf's leg. Lansing Doctor Lansing was a physician with a private practice in Port Clements. In 1995 he treated four wounded Royal Marines and an injured terrorist that were brought from Buckley Bay by the HMS Grampus. He drove the town's ambulance steamer with several of the injured marines to Skidegate while a sailor drove the doctor's private steamer with the rest of the wounded. Kyril Lozovsky Kyril Lozovsky was the assistant commercial secretary at the Russian ministry in Victoria. He had been engaged to Doctor Kathleen Flannery in the early 1990s but she had ended the engagement when she found out he had a second fiancée back in Tsaritsin. He returned to Russia shortly after and married the other woman. O'Leary O'Leary was a muscular man with green eyes, carroty hair, and a face full of freckles. He worked as a luggage loader for Sunset Airships Ltd. at the New Liverpool airship port. He recognized Colonel Thomas Bushell as the chap trying to get The Two Georges back when he went to load the latter’s bags onto the Empire Builder. He expressed his hopes that Bushell succeed and that he catch the "right bunch 'o bastards" who stole it. Otetiani Otetiani was the Grand Sachem of the Iroquois in 1995 when The Two Georges was stolen by the Sons of Liberty. When the investigation led to The Six Nations, his nephew and heir Major Shikalimo assisted Colonel Thomas Bushell in his investigation. Patrick Patrick was a member of the Sons of Liberty. He lived in Buckley Bay on the Queen Charlotte Islands for several years. He was a suspect in a gunrunning ring, smuggling Russian made rifles to the QCI and then mailing them throughout the North American Union from Skidegate. He was killed in a gun-battle with Colonel Thomas Bushell. Sergei Pavlov Sergei Pavlov was the Russian Empire's consul in New Liverpool. When not performing his diplomatic duties, he was the leading wholesaler of caviar and vodka in the city. He was a guest in the governor's mansion when The Two Georges was stolen by the Sons of Liberty. Spencer Pendleton Spencer Pendleton was a dentist in Victoria, North American Union. Lt. General Sir Horace Bragg of the Royal American Mounted Police was a patient of his. Bragg told Thomas Bushell that he was having his teeth treated by Pendleton on at least two occasions in August. When Bushell tried to contact Bragg during one of these surgeries, he was told by office staff that Bragg had not had any appointment or visited the office since February. This, combined with other recent revelations about Bragg, caused Bushell to wonder what other lies his friend and commander might have told. Martin Roosevelt Martin Roosevelt was a Governor-General of the North American Union in the early 20th Century. He was remembered for piloting his own airship; rumour had it that he frequently took pretty girls up with him when he flew. In 1995, Roosevelt's portrait was one of a number of former Governors-General displayed in America's Number 10, the Governor-General's residence in Victoria.The Two Georges, pg. 430 pb, 281 hc. Literary comment Martin Roosevelt seems to be a genetic analog of Theodore Roosevelt and/or Franklin D. Roosevelt, combining Theodore's adventurousness with Franklin's lechery. Smithers Smithers was the chief of the Royal American Mounted Police's Upper California section in New Liverpool. On his retirement, Colonel Thomas Bushell transferred from Victoria to take over the position. References Category:Minor Characters Category:The Two Georges Characters